spirit_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Boluo Realm
The Boluo Realm is a long distance away from Spirit Realm and will need a strong secret realm to reach there. According to the Yuan Family, Spirit Realm is located to west most part of theirmap, and it is very far. Even with spatial teleportation formations it would take at least ten transfers or so to make it to that place. History Many members of the ancient races from Spirit Realm fled to Boluo Realm to avoid the Heaven Fighting Race and ensure they won't be extinct. After the powerful ancient races came to Boluo Realm through different avenues, they destroyed the secret realm entrances and detonated the void passages so that the God Race could not pursue them. When the god race was exiled and ancient races recovered, they rebuilt secret realm passages that connected with Boluo Realm so they can bring back their clansmen but they found that their members in Boluo Realm were well adjusted there. The branch members there weren't willing to return but instead set up trade channels with them. Also, the ancient races that lived in the Boluo Realm maintained the purity of their bloodlines. Environment The Boluo Realm has very extreme temperatures making it difficult for first time travelers adapting to their realm. The realm has 3 suns close to it and as a result the temperature of that realm is very high making the world feel like it's burning during hte day. The heat is so harsh that even the leaves can cause burns on touch. The gravity of Boluo Realm is 10 times greater than the gravity in Spirit Realm and as a result, crystalline war chariots could not be used to travel and it takes more energy to traverse. During night, 9 moons would appear and the the temperature would gradually drop until it reaches almost freezing. The Boluo realm has many plants and lifeforms that are well adapted to the harsh extremes of the realm and are unaffected by the sudden shifts. Many rank 7 and above creatures can be encountered as well making it dangerous for lower cultivation experts. World Spirit Energy in Boluo Realm is impure and as a result, it could not product spirit stones of pure energy. Blood Kin Most humans live in the floating continents in the sky and that is also where the strongest human factions and families reside. There are humans that recognized the benefits of the ancient, pure bloodlines, and tried all kinds of method to form marriages in order to obtain these powerful bloodlines. They are called the Blood Kin and are recognized by their parent race. The Blood Kin could use the bloodline power, and could even obtain the latent abilities of their parent race. They could enter the Chaos Blood Realm through their bloodline. Sun Palace - Blood Kin of the Flame Race. The martial practitioners of Sun Palace can cultivate using the sun power with their miraculous spirit art. After they mixed with the Flame Race, they came to possess the bloodline of the Flame Race. They became able to use the flame power of the three suns of the Boluo Realm to cultivate, so their bloodline and spirit art enhance each other. Lunar Temple - Blood Kin of the Serene Moon Race. The human martial practitioners of Lunar Temple can absorb the moon energy of the nine moons using their spirit arts. They absorb this energy into the spirit sea, and their spirit skills are mysterious and powerful. Yuan Family - They have the bloodline of the Demon Dragon Race and have an alliance with them. Yu Family - Asura Race are blood kin, Feng Family - Wood Race Cui Family - Sea Race are also blood kin. Nine strongest races Ancient Beast Race Giant Race Flame Race - The Flame Race's bloodline power can turn worldly spirit energy into flame. Each one is a powerful controller of fire. Serene Moon Race - They are born with a moon core at birth which are similar to the spirit seas of the humans.. Their bloodline can absorb moon power without even cultivating. Those powers are stored in their moon core and bloodline. Asura Race - The local branch their are actually puppets of a Dark Soul Beast and secretly have the most experts making them the strongest faction. Demon Dragon Race* Wood Race* Sea Race* Black Jail Race - Their skin is black and they have curved horns on their heads and a physique that isas tough as demons. Their deep pupils gleam with intimidating demonic light. Other Races Dark Shadow Race Background Entrances to the two passages connecting Boluo Realm and Spirit Realm are occupied by Sun Palace and Lunar Temple. The other factions need to pay a huge fee levied by these factions in order to move in and out of Boluo Realm using their doors as well as get resources.